Trapped The Lion King: A Seventh New Adventure
by Machungwa63
Summary: Everyone deserves an encore. After finally purchasing TLK:6NA I knew I had to write one of my own. PLOT: After a hunting accident, Nala is confined to Pride Rock. However, when she realizes that Kopa is in danger, only she can do something to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**(Swahili: Bilauri = glass)**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, sire," said Zazu the hornbill as he flew down and landed on the shoulder of Simba, the Lion King. "And good morning to you too, young master," added Zazu, acknowledging Kopa.<p>

"Shh," replied Kopa, with his finger pressed up to his lips, "they're hunting."

Zazu looked out across the plains. From where he, Simba and Kopa stood on the top of a small hill, they could see the backs of a plentiful amount of lionesses stalking a herd of antelope.

"Ah yes," whispered Zazu in response, "so they are."

* * *

><p>"Sarafina!" whispered Bilauri, calling the lioness on her left. "Psst!"<p>

Sarafina stopped moving and looked over her shoulder at Bilauri.

Bilauri lifted up three toes and then knocked herself on the head twice with a balled up fist. She then pointed over in the direction of Nala.

Sarafina nodded.

Slowly, she made her way over to her daughter.

"Nala," she whispered.

"Yes Mom?"

"Instructions from Bilauri. When the leaders move out, we're going to wait three seconds before we join in. Got that?"

"Three seconds? Okay."

"Good," replied Sarafina. She crouched down next to her daughter and then let out a chuckle. "I guess you're under a lot of pressure right now."

"What makes you think that?"

"This is the first time your son's watched you hunt. I know you want to be the one who brings one down."

"As long as Kopa learns something, I will be happy," responded Nala.

Sarafina smirked. "We'll see."

The first of the lionesses began the chase. The gazelles took off into a run and Nala and Sarafina arched themselves into pouncing positions.

"Alright," whispered Sarafina, "one…two…"

"Three!" exclaimed Nala, and with that she jumped out to a head-start on Sarafina.

Sarafina didn't even bother moving. She just grinned. "Still a child at heart," she said to herself.

Indeed, Nala had jumped out to such a head-start that she was right in the pack of the herd of gazelles.

She wasn't bothered though. She had done this plenty of times before. She knew what she was doing.

Nala found a gazelle in front of her that was running slower than the rest. She ran after it.

"Just a bit further…" she said to herself, as she ran up behind the gazelle. "Alright…" she added, "…now!"

But as Nala pounced, the gazelle kicked, and his hoof landed square in Nala's left shoulder blade.

Nala stumbled off of her feet and rolled into a heap on the ground. The herd escaped while the pride ran up next to her.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Bilauri, "Nala, are you okay?"

"My child!" cried Sarafina, "is she hurt?"

Simba, Kopa and Zazu also came down to join the commotion.

Nala finally sputtered out a couple of coughs, and she looked up at all of them.

"Phew!" said Simba, giving out a sigh of relief. "Gee whizz Nala, you had us all worried there."

"Sorry about that," replied Nala. "Where's my Kopa?"

"I'm here Mom," her son replied, walking up to her. "So what went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong," the lioness replied, "sometimes hunts just…ooh!"

"Nala. What are you trying to do?" asked Sarafina.

"I'm trying to get up…but my shoulder…"

"Oh ha heh!" Rafiki laughed, arriving on the scene, "you won't be able to walk on dat shoulder for days!" said the mandrill, pointing his stick down at Nala.

Nala sighed. "I was afraid of that," she admitted. "Guess I'm just going to have to limp around."

"You could," agreed Rafiki, "but it still won't do your shoulder good. I say we carry you back to Pride Rock."

"Well…" replied Nala, "you're the doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later, Simba dropped Nala off of his back and let her slide onto the cold stone floor in Pride Rock.

"Brr…" shivered Nala on the floor. "You know…I think I'd like it better out in the sun, honestly."

"Well I'm not carrying you again," replied Simba, still wheezing from all the effort he had to put into carrying his mate across the Pridelands.

Suddenly, a loud thunder clap sounded from outside and raindrops began to spill from the sky.

"Oh no…" said Bilauri, "we still have to finish our hunt."

"Come on girls, you've hunted in the rain before," reasoned Simba. "You're the greatest hunting party a king can ask for."

"Well think you could come and help, Simba?" asked Sarafina.

"I'd love to," replied the Lion King, "but I think Nala will want someone to keep her company."

"Oh that's okay," replied Nala. "That's what Kopa's for."

"Aw…but Mom…I want to go outside."

"In this storm? Ha! Fat chance. You're staying with me here, Kopa. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well let's get a move on then," said Bilauri. "Come on Simba, you can take Nala's place."

The hunting party walked out, leaving just Nala and Kopa in the den.

Kopa sighed.

"So…" began Nala, "what do you want to play."

"How about hide-and-go-seek?"

"Now Kopa…you know I can't walk."

"Tag?"

"Come on now."

"Race around the room?"

"Kopa! Look…how about I just tell you a story?"

"You always tell stories," replied Kopa, "I don't feel like listening to a story today. I want to _do_ something today."

"Well I'm sorry, but until it stops raining you're stuck here with me."

Suddenly, the rains stopped and the sun broke out from the clouds. All the magnificent birds of the savannah came out of their hiding spots and broke out into song as they fluttered around the trees.

"Cool! The sun's out!" exclaimed Kopa. "Bye Mom!"

Nala watched as her son ran outside and disappeared from sight.

"Be careful!" she called back. Kopa didn't reply. Nala knew he was already long gone. She sighed. "Well Nala girl, just looks like it's you and me here now."

She looked around the cave. There was absolutely nothing she could think of fun to do.

"Oh well…" she said, letting her head drop to the ground, "the sooner I sleep, the sooner my shoulder will heal up."

And with that, Nala dropped her eyelids shut over her eyes, and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

><p>When Nala woke up, Rafiki was in the room.<p>

"Hello Rafiki."

"Argh!" yelped Rafiki, jumping up into the air. "Oh…it just you, Nala. You scared me."

"Sorry…I didn't mean to. What are you doing in here?"

"Just checking dat you were okay. Hmm…seems your shoulder is pretty bruised still. Just remember…do not try to walk. Dat shoulder needs rest and relaxation – no stress."

"How much longer do you think I'll be in here for?"

"Not much longer. Sorry dat dis had to happen to you, Nala. But remember, everything happens for a reason. Every bad thing…every bad dream…everything in life that's not fair, there's a reason for all of it. Just roar if you need anything…okay?"

"Will do."

"Alright, _kwaheri _Nala."

"Goodbye to you too, Rafiki."

Rafiki walked out and Nala was left on her own again. The lioness yawned and looked outside.

What beautiful lands we have, Nala thought. I wish I was out in them, but it's just enough to _look_ at them from here.

However, then something caught Nala's eye that she wasn't used to. From a hill on the far East-side of the Pridelands, a set of three small, gray animals were making their way into their lands.

Nala gasped. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "It's the hyenas – they've returned! I've got to…ouch!" She looked down at her shoulder. In her panic, she had completely forgotten that she wasn't allowed to walk. "Ooh…what do I…oh, right…of course!"

Nala let out a big loud roar to let everyone in the Pridelands know that they were in danger.

"Ooh…" she moaned to herself, "I hope the hyenas don't find Kopa…"


	3. Chapter 3

"She wanted to tell you a story?" asked Timon. "That's lame. There are much better things to do out here!"

"Like dig for grubs!" Pumbaa explained, lifting up a log. Many insects were crawling around underneath it. "Yup! Slimy yet satisfying!" he said, pushing his tongue out and slurping up all of the bugs.

Kopa chuckled. "Yeah – I guess anything is better than nothing! I like stories, I just don't want to listen to one today. I couldn't believe her though…she wouldn't let me go outside because 'it was too _dangerous._'"

"Hah! Danger? You know your mom is scared of hyenas right?" asked Timon.

"Eh Timon," said Pumbaa, "you are scared of hyenas t—"

Timon shoved his hand onto Pumbaa's nose and stopped him from talking.

"What are hyenas?" asked Kopa. "I've never seen one before."

"Well…first of all…they're not as big as a lion," explained Timon, "they're not as smart as a lion, and they're not as scary as a lion. So…you don't always have to listen to what your mom calls dangerous because well…she's scared of hyenas…and, who else is scared of hyenas?"

"Hmm…YOU?" chorused a sound of three familiar voices from behind Timon.

Slowly, the meerkat whirled around, and then he found himself staring right into the face of three of his old nemesis: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

"HYENAS!" shrieked Timon.

Pumbaa and Kopa screamed too.

"Run!" exclaimed Timon, leading the charge with Pumbaa and Kopa behind him. The hyenas gave chase. "Run for your lives!"

"Timon, buddy, look!" said Pumbaa. "There's a little burrow in front of us. We can hide in it! The hyenas can't fit in there."

"That's such a daft idea, Pumbaa. We can't…hey, wait! I have an idea! Let's hide in that burrow!"

Timon led them as he was the first to jump into the hole in the ground. Pumbaa followed, and then Kopa tried to too.

"Oh no!" whined Kopa, "help, guys, I'm stuck!"

Timon and Pumbaa each grabbed one of his paws and tried to pull him further into the hole, but from above the hyenas were right on him. They opened their jaws…and then moved in for the kill.

* * *

><p>"ARGH!" screamed Nala, waking up, sweating. She looked around her. She was still in Pride Rock. "Oh thank heavens," she said to herself, "what a nightmare!"<p>

The lioness looked down at her shoulder. It was still bruised. She then looked outside. It was still a nice sunny day.

She gave out a sigh of relief. Everything was normal.

But then, far in the distance, Nala picked out the sight of something odd. Three, grey animals were making their way over the hill.

Nala gasped. Her face turned white. "Oh no…" she shrieked. "HELP! HELP! I mean…eh…_ROAR! ROAR!"_

The roof of Pride Rock rattled under the power of Nala's roars and small cobbles fell down from the ceiling.

Suddenly, Nala remembered what Rafiki had said in her dream.

"Everything happens for a reason. Every bad thing…every bad _dream_…"

That's it, thought Nala, that dream was to forewarn me. I've got to change the course of fate. But how?

"Nala," called Rafiki, standing in front of the doorway, "you roared?"

"Rafiki, Kopa's about to be eaten by three hyenas! You've got to go save him. Tell Simba, tell Zazu, tell the hunting party, tell everyone!"

"I'm on my way!" replied Rafiki. He propped his stick up against the wall. "Here…keep an eye on this for me. I can run faster without it."

Rafiki left his stick against the wall and then ran off to find help.


	4. Chapter 4

The hyenas had already found Kopa. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were all chasing after Timon, Pumbaa and the lion cub as they ran through some thick shrubbery. Suddenly, Pumbaa spotted a burrow in front of them. Timon agreed that they should hide in it, and he jumped in. Pumbaa followed, and then Kopa tried to too.

"Oh no!" whined Kopa, "help, guys, I'm stuck!"

Timon and Pumbaa each grabbed one of his paws and tried to pull him further into the hole, but from above the hyenas were right on him. They opened their jaws…and then moved in for the kill.

Suddenly, Simba jumped out from a thicket and swatted the three hyenas with his paw. The hunting party of lionesses followed.

The hyenas were outnumbered, and they knew it.

Shenzi, the female hyena, put two of her fingers in her mouth and blew out a whistle. As the hunting party closed in on the hyenas, another set of 30 hyenas jumped out of a thicket and into the clearing.

Now the lions were outnumbered.

"Oh no," said Timon, poking his head out of the hole to see what was going on, "they've brought the whole clan!"

The lions and the hyenas began fighting one another. Though there were more hyenas, the lions were stronger. The hyenas gnawed and bit while the lions clawed and scratched.

Eventually, however, the hyenas got the upper hand and they backed the pride into a corner.

"Stop fighting!" commanded Simba. "Let's try to resolve this in a more civilized manner. Hyenas, what do you want from us?"

"Oh…" replied Shenzi, snickering, "we just wanted a snack."

Ed, the third hyena, laughed in agreement.

"If you're talking about my son, you're not getting him," Simba snapped back.

"Oh…oh…oh…_your _son…well why didn't you say so? Banzai, did you know that was _Simba's_ son?"

"Yes I did!"

"Oh that's funny, cos you know…I did too. But we don't care Simba. Your pride is outnumbered…you are in no position to bargain right now. So if you will excuse us, we have a snack to attend to."

The clan of hyenas turned around, but then all of their jaws dropped.

Kopa was nowhere to be seen!

"He couldn't have fit in that hole!"

"Never! That hole was far too small for him."

Ed nodded in agreement.

"And he couldn't have got out."

"Nah – he was stuck good."

"Someone must have helped him."

"But all the lions are there in that corner!"

"I know that! You think I don't know that?"

"So where is he?"

Before their conversation could continue any further, the hyenas were interrupted by the snarling coming from the lions behind them.

The hyena clan turned back around.

"Yes?" asked Shenzi. "Do you guys want something?"

"I want you out of our lands," replied Simba.

"Well too bad, hun. We still outnumber you – and we're _going_ to get a snack while we're here."

Suddenly, however, rustling was heard from the trees above them. Rafiki appeared on a branch with a gourd in his hand.

"That's it?" asked Banzai, the male hyena, "that's all you've got?"

Suddenly, another mandrill appeared, also holding a gourd. And then another, and then another, and then another.

Eventually, there were so many mandrills, that they actually outnumbered the hyenas themselves.

Simba smirked. "I think its best you get your clan out of here now Shenzi, unless you want to get pelted with gourds."

Shenzi snarled as a response, and then began to move her clan back in on the lions.

"Ready…" whispered Rafiki to the other mandrills, "…aim…"

Shenzi and the clan crouched down into their pouncing positions, and then they moved in for the attack.

"FIRE!"

All of the mandrills threw their gourds and knocked each of the hyenas in the head. When they had run out of ammo, they just picked more gourds off of the trees above them.

Eventually, the hyenas were being pelted so much that they decided to retreat, and they ran out of the Pridelands with their tails between their legs.

All of the residents of the Pridelands cheered. The mandrills hollered, the lions roared, and Timon and Pumbaa came out from the burrow and did a victory dance.

"Wait a minute…" said Simba, "…so where _is_ Kopa?"

"I have him," came the reply. Nala and Kopa stepped out together from their hiding place behind a thicket.

"Nala!" exclaimed Simba, "How did you…you're still limping! Goodness, Nala! You're going to hurt yourself. How did you even get here?"

"Simba, please, don't panic. I'm fine. And if I hadn't come here something may have happened to Kopa. His health means the world to me."

"Well…I can't argue with that," said Simba. "But Nala, you need to go back to Pride Rock immediately and rest."

"I will," the lioness replied. "It's lonely there, but I'll manage. Kopa, you just need to be more careful, okay? Make sure to listen to me when I say that. I say it for a reason. There is danger in this world," explained Nala.

"Yes Mom," replied Kopa, "I promise I will. But you've gotta admit, we had those hyenas fooled! They _are_ dumb!"

Nala smiled as a response. "Just be careful dear."

"Anyways," said Simba, "we've still got to finish up our hunt. Kopa, want to come and watch?"

"Yes please!"

"Alright, well let's just get your mother back to Pride Rock, first of all."

"Heh heh, don't worry about her," said Rafiki, "leave her to old Rafiki, he knows what to do."

"Alright, well, see you later Nala," said Simba. "Come on Kopa, let's go."

The hunting party left, as did the mandrills.

Nala smiled down at Rafiki. "Looking for something?" she asked.

"Where is my walking stick?"

"Up against a tree. Thanks for letting me burrow it."

"Technically…I did not let you burrow it."

"Ah, but it was like you said to me Rafiki. Well…you said it in a dream at the least. Every bad thing…every bad dream…everything in life that's not fair, there's a reason for all of it. Today wasn't a good day, but I think Kopa took away some very valuable lessons from it. And I'm happy with that."

"And so you should be," replied Rafiki. "Think you'll need the stick to help you get back?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all. And _hakuna matata_," said Rafiki, "don't worry, that shoulder should heal in no time at all."

"Honestly, Rafiki," replied Nala, chuckling, "after what happened today, I think I'm going to enjoy relaxation."

Rafiki chuckled. "Won't we all?"


End file.
